Un regalo inolvidable
by chico cj seddie
Summary: "-Yo tambien quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes, pero tendrás que esperarme aquí-" Me dijiste saliendo del cuarto y apagando las luces, como una pequeña señal de lo que en esta noche pasaría... Lemmon


**Hola :) si, soy yo, se que me he vuelto a desaparecer por mucho tiempo, pero no tengo muchos ratos libres para escribir, tengo un horario muy apretado y pues eso me quita tiempo como escritor... pero he vuelto y tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda ;)**

**Bien, solo quisiera decir que este one-shot es totalmente diferente a todo lo que había escrito hasta ahora, es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon y pues si es extraño viniendo de mi, aun que quizá no tanto por el hecho de ser hombre :)**

**Ok, creo que no tengo mas que decir, solo los dejo con la nota importante**

**ESTE ONE-SHOT ES DE CLASIFICACION "M" POR CONTENIDO FUERTE, ESCENAS DE SEXO EXPLISITO, NO APTO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, LEE BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO**

Un regalo inolvidable

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde la ultima vez que te vi... hacia ya un año que me había tenido que alejar de tu lado y aun asi esto que yo siento por ti no se terminó, ni la distancia pudo borrar todo lo que yo siento por ti... Sam, mi rubia salvaje

Hoy por fin después de un largo año te voy a volver a ver... ya extraño tu sonrisa perversa, tus hermosos ojos azules que tanto me encantan y tu hermosa figura femenina, hoy por fin el día de nuestro encuentro llegó

Salí del aeropuerto, un lugar completamente desconocido para mí, solo me detenía a observar a las demás personas pasar, esperando a que tú te aparecieras entre ellas.

Te vi llegar... eras tu... no tenia la menor duda, pude reconocerte fácilmente a pesar de que te veías un poco cambiada, pero para bien. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi por ultima vez que no lo dudé, corriendo me acerqué a ti y te abracé... tu al verme a la distancia hiciste lo mismo y juntos nos fundimos en un hermoso abrazo que fácilmente duro 5 minutos.

Me llevaste a recorrer el lugar, me enseñaste la escuela en la que estudiabas y en la que el próximo año te graduarías, yo estaba muy contento de que siguieras estudiando a pesar de tus problemas, pero mas que nada estaba feliz de poder verte de nuevo...

Me llevaste a tu casa... conocí a tu madre... sin duda la terapia si le había funcionado de maravilla, era una mujer admirable, trabajadora y dedicada a sus dos hijas, hacia tanto que me habías platicado sobre ella y los cambios que la terapia había hecho en ella y yo quería conocerla y ver que tanto había cambiado desde la ultima vez que la vi.

...

Los días pasaron, citas... Caminos en la playa en donde me tiraste al mar... Pequeñas discusiones por tonterías... muchas cosas increíbles pasé contigo en esta, la mejor semana de mi vida, pero... la vida no es como todos quisiéramos... hoy era sábado y mañana domingo tendría que tomar mi vuelo de regreso a México, eso nos ponía tristes, a ambos, pero sabíamos que el adiós tendría que llegar...

Estábamos en tu cuarto, ya era de noche, yo me esperé hasta este momento para darte un par de regalos que había comprado especialmente para ti, tu los tomaste y me sonreíste de una manera tan tierna que me encantó, para después besarme en los labios.

Nos separamos del beso por falta de aire, yo te seguía diciendo muchas cosas románticas y hermosas y tú estabas ahí, escuchándolas, pero... te notaba distraída

– ¿Qué te pasa mi amor? ¿Te sientes bien? – Te pregunté para saber que era lo que te pasaba

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes– me dijiste con una sonrisa en tu rostro y después de eso yo seguía hablándote palabras hermosas al oído. Te hablaba sobre lo que habíamos pasado juntos en esta semana, tus carcajadas cuando me tiraste al mar, mis inútiles intentos por quererte tirar conmigo, las tres citas que habíamos tenido, aquella primera cita en la que tu hermana juntó nuestras cabezas para que nos besáramos ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso... en fin, recuerdos que se quedaran en mi mente por siempre...

Te seguía hablando sobre eso, pero igual te notaba distraída, como que pensativa, traté de animarte dándote cosquillas y funcionó, pero solo por poco tiempo, ya que aun seguías pensativa, iba a preguntarte de nuevo que era lo que tenias, pero esta vez tú me ganaste el habla

–Ya, estoy segura, completamente decidida– fueron tus palabras, palabras que creo dijiste mas para ti que para mi, yo me quedaba mirándote con un rostro de confusión y ante esto tu hablaste de nuevo

–Yo también quiero darte algo, algo para que me recuerdes, pero tendrás que esperarme aquí– me dijiste mientras te levantabas y salías de la habitación, apagando las luces en el camino, yo iba a gritarte el porque habías apagado las luces, pero me interrumpiste

–Shh, silencio, no queremos despertar a mis padres ¿o si? – me susurraste fuerte para que te pudiera escuchar, después me giñaste un ojo, sonreíste pícaramente y desapareciste por la puerta, dejándome un poco pensativo

Pensaba en muchas cosas, en los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos, en el tiempo que tendría que esperar para poder verte de nuevo, en lo triste que me pondría al despedirme de ti, y hasta me llegó una pequeña idea de lo que podría pasar en unos momentos, eso solo me puso nervioso, empecé a jugar con mis manos para calmarme un poco mientras me decía que eso no seria posible, que aun era un poco pronto para dar aquel paso y otras cosas, hasta que te vi entrar por la puerta.

Lentamente te acercaste a donde yo estaba, iba a decirte algo, pero me interrumpiste besándome de una manera dulce, pero que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un beso intenso, yo te correspondí, y a medida que el beso aumentaba de intensidad tu te empezabas a colocar encima de mi al mismo tiempo que empezabas a desabotonar mi camisa...

– ¿Estás segura de esto? – te pregunté después de separarnos un poco del beso

–Si no lo estuviera no estaríamos asi– fue lo único que dijiste, te miré a los ojos y pude ver que tus palabras eran ciertas... te veías tan decidida, en verdad querías hacerlo conmigo...

Tu me seguías besando mientras me liberabas de mi camisa, y yo solo te correspondía el beso, estaba demasiado nervioso por la situación que no sabia que era exactamente lo que tenia que hacer, tu me mirabas con unos ojos tan tiernos, pero a la vez lujuriosos mientras me decías

–Oww, me encanta ponerte nervioso y lo sabes, y más por pensar que soy yo la que lo provoca– me dijiste de una manera melosa mientras me seguías besando y bajabas a quitarme mi pantalón, en este punto mis nervios estallaron al máximo, estaba demasiado nervioso, pero igual de excitado...

Poco a poco empecé a tener un poco de iniciativa y te correspondía los besos mientras yo igual empezaba a desvestirte, pero de una manera mucho más lenta, ya que continuaba demasiado nervioso, nervioso por empezar a ver partes de tu hermoso cuerpo que jamás había visto, el cuarto estaba oscuro, pero eso no quitaba la visibilidad del todo, podía verte claramente y tu a mi...

Te quité la blusa y el sostén de una sola vez, observando ese hermoso par de senos que tenias y que me invitaban a probarlos, para este momento tú ya habías terminado de desvestirme y me seguías besando y acariciando todo mi cuerpo mientras yo terminaba de desnudarte.

Bajé a tu pantalón, esta vez mucho mas nervioso que antes y tiré de él, liberándote de tu ropa interior de una sola vez, al verte completamente desnuda mi excitación explotó al máximo...

Seguíamos besándonos de una manera apasionada, hasta que te pusiste encima de mí de nuevo y me diste una señal, una señal que me indicaba que querías que empezara, que empezara a entrar en ti...

Empecé a entrar, mi invasor empezó a penetrarte, trate de hacerlo de una manera suave y delicada ya que sabía que era tu primera vez... la de ambos, pero al parecer no fue suficiente, ya que pude ver que hiciste una mueca y un quejido de dolor

– ¿estas bien mi amor? ¿Te dolió mucho? ¿Te hice daño? – te pregunté un poco asustado por haberte visto asi, mientras rápidamente me salía de tu interior

–Estoy bien, no te preocupes, continua– me dijiste mientras te preparabas para recibirme de nuevo...

Empecé a entrar de nuevo en ti, igual trataba de hacerlo despacio para no lastimarte, poco a poco pude ver que tu expresión de dolor había cambiado a otra cosa, a placer, ya que empezabas a gemir de una manera extraña mientras igual yo gemía y seguía entrando en ti hasta que terminé de penetrarte... hasta que todo mi invasor se hallaba dentro de ti...

Estábamos hechos a medida, éramos el uno para el otro, todo mi invasor cabía perfectamente en ti, en este momento éramos uno solo, unidos en cuerpo y alma. Nos seguíamos besando mientras nos mirábamos con unas caras que delataban el enorme placer que empezábamos a sentir al estar unidos de esta manera.

Como tu estabas arriba de mi eras quien se empujaba a mayor frecuencia, me hacías entrar y salir de ti en la forma que tu querías, y a decir verdad eso me excitaba, el ver que te estabas moviendo de la manera que tu querías, de la forma que a ti más te gustaba...

Mientras seguías empujándote pudiste ver que a pesar de ya encontrarnos en esta situación yo seguía muy nervioso

–Oww, sabes que me encanta ponerte nervioso, y más ahora, eso me excita mucho– me dijiste de una forma tan tierna, y con esto yo empecé a tomar un poco de iniciativa, te tomaba de las manos, y sin salirme de ti nos dábamos media vuelta, quedando ambos de lado, tu me abrazabas con tus piernas mientras yo era ahora el que me empujaba a tu interior, entrando y saliendo de ti...

Después de que nos aburrimos y cansamos de esta posición, de nuevo sin salirme de ti nos levantamos, quedando semi sentados en la cama, esta vez ya no nos movíamos, solo nos besábamos y acariciábamos mientras disfrutábamos el estar unidos en cuerpo y alma...

Para este punto ya no estaba tan nervioso, empecé a besarte el cuello, bajando lentamente a tus senos, y empecé a besarlos y lamerlos mientras tu soltabas más gemidos de placer, eso me gustaba, me excitaba el hecho de saber que si te estaba complaciendo...

Lentamente volvimos a cambiar de posición, de nuevo te colocabas encima de mi, pero esta vez ya no estabas recostada sobre mi, sino que te levantaste y te empezabas a empujar de nuevo, esa vista me volvía loco... el verte saltar, ver tus pechos danzar con los movimientos que hacías al empujarte me excitaban en sobremanera, ya no podía mas, sentía que iba a terminar en cualquier momento, tu te diste cuenta de eso y dejaste de empujarte, te recostaste de nuevo en mi y volviste a besarme de manera dulce, nada pervertida

–Oh vamos, la diversión apenas empieza, no puedes venirte tan rápido– me dijiste mientras nos seguíamos besando y descansando, seguía dentro de ti, pero ya no nos movíamos, solo disfrutábamos de aquello

Mientras continuábamos asi platicábamos de nuestras cosas, de todo lo que habíamos vivido juntos desde que nos conocimos, los hermosos momentos juntos, no supe por cuanto estuvimos asi, pero en serio ya no aguantaba más, iba a terminar...

Pude ver que al parecer tu estabas igual que yo, ya que empezabas a temblar de una manera desenfrenada, como pudimos nos dimos la vuelta, quedando por primera vez yo encima de ti, yo empecé a embestirte de nuevo, tan profundo como era posible mientras tu me abrazabas tan fuerte que yo pensaba que me ibas a partir en dos... yo empecé a apretar la cobija que estaba debajo de ti mientras explotaba... con tus pies me abrazaste las piernas y tiraste para atrás, logrando con esto que yo entrara aun mas profundo en ti, únicamente para terminar...

Ambos terminamos juntos, los dos nos arqueábamos de una manera inexplicable mientras yo me vaciaba dentro de ti, emitiendo un fuerte gemido de placer, tu hiciste lo mismo, cerraste los ojos y apretaste todo tu cuerpo contra el mío al sentir mi explosión, lo que la hizo más placentera para ambos...

Terminamos agotados, tú te apartabas un poco, quitándome de encima, pero sin salirte, yo iba a salirme de ti, pero al sentirlo me detuviste

–Oh, vamos, creo que podré tenerte dentro toda la noche– me dijiste de una manera picara y seductora mientras yo me volvía a poner nervioso, tu solo sonreías por mi expresión que tanto te encantaba

Empezamos a platicar de otras cosas, cosas que tenían que ver con lo que había pasado, solo para ponerme más nervioso, y lo estabas logrando amor...

–entonces... ¿estas listo para la segunda ronda? – me preguntaste de una manera seductora y sonriendo maléficamente mientras empezabas a moverte para colocarte de nuevo sobre mi, ante esto yo solo me quedé con cara de ¿Qué? Al parecer mi expresión te encantó, ya que empezaste a reírte de mi y mis nervios al mismo tiempo que me decías mas cosas para ponerme más nervioso...

Y asi pasamos toda la noche... riendo, jugando y haciendo el amor... sin duda alguna, un regalo inolvidable...

**¿Qué les pareció? Todo a los reviews ;)**


End file.
